


Sixteen (Christmas Eve 2011)

by undeadstoryteller



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/F, ITF Advent Calendar 2014, QPOC, blackinfanfiction, christmas ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve after the rising was different. At least Jem and Lisa still had each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen (Christmas Eve 2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the 2014 In the Flesh Advent Calendar hosted by intheflesh-art on Tumblr. The original post, featuring artwork by crackedblackinc, is here: http://intheflesh-art.tumblr.com/post/105362560785/advent-calendar-december-16th

It was cold. Bone cold. Jem and Lisa were crouched behind a tree, on watch. It was almost midnight, Christmas Eve, 2011.

“I hate this,” Lisa said. “We should be home, with our families. I should be snuggled up with my mum by the fire right now.” 

“I don’t have much of a family anymore,” Jem said, looking through her gun sight. “Not since Kier died.”

“Still,” Lisa said, “it would be better than this.”

A shot rang out in the distance. A single shot. It must have been a good one.

Lisa fiddled with her phone. A brand new iPhone. Her parents had given it to her early, just in case they didn’t make it to  
Christmas.

“Put that down,” Jem said. “It’s a distraction.”

“I just want to go home.”

“You volunteered.”

“Only to be with you. Why are we out here in the middle of the night? We’re sixteen.”

“We’re soldiers.”

“I’m not a soldier.”

Jem looked at her. “We have to protect the village. Bill will be here in an hour, and you can go home. In the meantime —”

They heard a rustling in the woods. A ragged figure dragged itself out from behind another tree. Jem lifted her gun and aimed.

She hesitated.

Lisa didn’t. There was a loud crack from her gun, and the figure fell.

“Good shot,” Jem said with a smile. 

Lisa shook out her hand. It still hurt, every time. 

“That was for you,” she said. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
